Wes Strunk (Comic Series)
Wes, in the novels known as Gus Strunk, is a character and an antagonist first encountered in Issue 27 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is a resident of Woodbury and a member of the Woodbury Army. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Wes's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He may have lived in or near Woodbury before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Woodbury, Georgia Main Article: Gus Strunk (Novel Series) The Best Defense When Rick, Glenn and Michonne first arrive at Woodbury, Wes strips them of their weapons. Shortly after, the Governor arrives to give them a tour. Made To Suffer After the National Guard Station exploded and gunfire was heard from the local Walmart, the Governor, Gabe, Wes and Rudy went to investigate where they discovered three horribly injured bodies and Bruce Cooper bleeding out from the neck. The Governor ordered Gabe to find the prison immediately so Gabe took Wes and Rudy with him. Later, Wes was present when they finally did discover the prison and witnessed the survivors them dragging a biter back into prison with them. Wes is seen in the crowd during the Governor's speech about the prison survivors where the Governor reveals Martinez's severed head. Wes participated in the prison battle and survived until the second assault. As Wes is crouching behind cover and shooting his AR-15 at the prison, the Governor orders Wes to drive his truck into Dale's RV, causing the sniper lady, who was sniping from the top of the RV, to fall off. Wes gives him a nod and slowly walks to the Chevy S-10 and climbs behind the wheel. Gus is shot twice whilst driving towards her and the door opens on impact as it rams the RV, leading Wes to fall out of the car. Here We Remain Michonne returns to the prison and puts down Tyreese's reanimated head. She walks over to the ruined RV and finds a reanimated Wes crippled from the crash. She beheads him and looks around inside the RV. It can be assumed he is still zombified as Michonne only severed his head and didn't destroy his brain. Death ;Killed By *Brian Blake (Indirectly Caused) *Himself (Caused) *Andrea (Alive) The Governor ordered Wes to drive a vehicle into Andrea and kill her. Gus obliges and in the process is shot twice before he crash the vehicle. His zombified corpse is later found by Michonne. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Wes has killed: *Himself (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Appearances Comic Series Volume 5: The Best Defense *Issue 27 Volume 8: Made To Suffer *Issue 43 (No Lines) *Issue 47 Volume 9: Here We Remain *Issue 49 (Zombified) Trivia * Wes is called "Gus" throughout The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor. ** This can be proven by the fact that they both have the same appearance and they both take Rick and Co's weapons when they arrive in Woodbury. * In the comic series a Woodbury soldier with a cap and long hair is ordered by the Governor to drive a car into the RV. However in the novel this is revealed to be Gus (who looks nothing like this). This can be proven by the man's description matching Gus' in the novel and him being known as one of Gabe's most trusted men just like Gus. It would also be confusing to have two characters with the name Gus, without explicitly describing the second character. ** This is very likely an error, however it could have been done as to not introduce more characters than are necessary and to give Gus a fate which is not stated in the comic series. *Gus is the only character from Woodbury to appear after Volume 8. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Woodbury Category:Comics Category:Woodbury Army Category:Antagonists Category:Comic Characters Category:Notable Walkers Category:Decapitated Victims